In Them
by Monica Moss
Summary: Poem finale! Dan Phantom unleashes his wrath on Amity Park!
1. In the Eyes of the Red Huntress

**I know I should be working on ****Untouchable****, but I hit a tough spot that I'm having trouble writing. I may have writer's block there, but this persona poem for Valerie Grey came to me and I had to type it up.** **It deals with why she hunts Danny and what she wants subconsciously. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

Floating, I aim my gun at him,

The thrill of the hunt within me,

As he ruined me

As I ruin him.

If only he'd cease to exist,

I could relax,

And join my family.

If he is fire,

I am water to extinguish him.

He's nothing but charming scum,

Deceiving scum.

It's up to me,

To dish out justice,

For what he did to me.

He messed up,

But saved my life.

Pride will never forgive him,

I am Pride.

It's been years,

And I've never caught him.

A voice nags,

Deep inside,

Telling me, he's innocent.

It could be he is,

But I need a target,

And the target is him,

Danny Phantom.


	2. Fruitloop Feelilngs

**Another persona poem, not as long as the last one. Hopefully, it won't be much like the last one. Next up, say hello to Vlad.** **A special thanks to my one reviewer, acosta perez jose ramiro, for ****In the Eyes of the Red Huntress**

Fruitloop Feelings

Another planned scheme.

Centered around the Fentons.

To get what the portal cost me.

Maddie,

She and her son will join me.

My own family.

I'll have won at last this game of life.

That I would have one if it weren't for Jack Fenton.

I will not get a cat!

Nothing short of Maddie's family will satisfy me.

Call me jealous, yes, of Jack,

But I am sick of the bachelor lifestyle.

Lonely,

All I am,

Lonely -

Lonely -

Lonely.

**I am open for requests on canon characters for the next poem. If no request are made, I will choose.**


	3. Wedgies

**Thank you, reviewers! This is a poem from Dash's point of view, request of acosta perez jose ramiro. I've had multiple requests for Danny, so I guess I'm doing him next. Tucker will be the next one after him. I hope you enjoy this poem!**

Wedgies

Defenseless nerds,  
Feeble Geeks,  
Shoved in their lockers,  
Given wedgies,  
Beaten up daily.

Beaten up for me,  
To prove I'm not weak in front of  
My peers.

For me,'Cause I fail to succeed  
Where it matters,  
Where it will matter after high school.

Lucky now, but not then.

It becomes routine, like classes in school.  
I come, they wimper.  
I lift them, they scream,  
Then it's in the locker with them.

They are the ones who are well off.  
I'm going to take advantage of what I have,  
While it matters.

So the lockers,  
The wedgies,  
The occasional running their underwear up the flagpole.

It's only done to make me  
Feel better,  
About me,  
For now.


	4. Loyal

**Thanks for the reviews and the requests! This is a poem about Tucker,****asked for by, acosta perez jose ramiro****. I will respond to other people who had requests in the next poem, please be patient. And for those of you who don't know, I will be camping a lot this month, so it could be a couple weeks between updates, but I'll update as often as I can.**

Loyal

My friend goes ghost,  
And we are robbed of time,  
To hang out,  
Be kids.

Danny, With the powers,  
Does the fighting.

I am there for him -  
With the thermos.

Would be glory,  
To be rich,  
To have girls falling,  
All over me.

Social royalty  
Gets away,  
With anything.

But would I  
Miss my friends?  
We are inseparable.

Danny, Sam,  
Cannot be sacrificed,  
Be replaced.

I'll stick with them,  
Be there,  
To the end,  
With the thermos.

**Danny is next, then I don't have anymore requests from last chapter. If anyone has some, I'm willing to do them. If not, I'm doing one on Jack Fenton.**


	5. My Parental Question

**Okay, it's here. It's still not in stanzas because the computer I'm typing on won't let me, but it's here. I hope you enjoy.**

My Parental Question

Green energy from my hands,

Hits its mark,

A part of daily life,

I could do without.

I'd like a break,

But no one else,

Can protect Amity

Like I can.

If someone's hurt,

When I could have acted,

It's my fault,

I let it happen.

Before the accident last year,

Before my powers,

As another innocent kid,

More open and honest,

Than I am,

Contentedness,

And acceptance for all of me

From my parents,

Were mine.

Now,

They don't know _who_ I am,

Don't know _what_ I am.

As what they hunt,

Would they, in their hearts,

Have a place for me,

Their ghostly son?

I love them,

I protect them,

Then my ghost half

Is blamed,

For things I haven't done.

If they knew that

I'm Public Enemy Number One,

They wouldn't accept me-

I think.

My life,

It confuses me.

It's not that I like

Lying to those I love,

I'm just scared of the possibility

Of ending up

On a dissection table.

I'm Danny Phantom,

And

Danny Fenton.

Would my parents hate me,

For my ghost half?

Or love me,

As their little boy?

I don't know,

So for now,

Neither will they.

**I want to know what you think, please review.**


	6. Veggie Burgers

**What took me so long? I've been packing nonstop since 6AM today. I couldn't do it over the weekend because 1.) I was traveling. 2.) I can't update Sundays. Hopefully I'll have time to update something else, not likely, before I go on a camping trip I'll get back**** from on Friday.**

** The poem is on Sam, request of Fulcon.  
**

Veggie Burgers

My preference of food,  
Veggie Burgers,  
Alternative to meat,  
Alternative to the norm.

I'm a vegetarian,  
Whose prep parents bug her,  
With their wish to see her in pink.

Perhaps, as a small child,  
I became myself -  
A Goth who cares  
For nature,  
For friends,  
Even for parents,  
Despite their attempts to change me.

I'll remain dark,  
Remain nonconformist,  
Remain me.

**Sorry for the length, I had to hurry this in order to post before Friday afternoon.**


	7. Ring!

**This short Lancer poem is a request of Twilight-Phantom66, I hope they enjoy it. There are two opportunities to challenge me to include any one particular poetic device in a poem. The first one to identify the place in this poem that has a haiku line scheme gets to do it for the next poem, the first one to identify two of the poetic devices I used in this one gets to choose it for the one right after that.  
**

Ring!

RRRIIIIIINNNNG!!!  
Right on schedule.

Personal pleasure,  
Bringing youth education,  
Today's classes done.

If they'd only listen . . .

Especially Daniel Fenton,  
Magnificent mind,  
Scarcely satisfactory student,  
He has hope,  
But something holds him back.

Why do I bother?

I worry about them,  
All adolescents.

Never did have children of my own.

I gather papers,  
Then head to where the kids are waiting,  
In detention.

Oh the joys,  
Of being a teacher.

**There are more requests on the way, Dani, Skulker, and Ember, but still feel free to ask for a character.**


	8. Dani

**There have been multiple reviewers asking for this character. This is a Dani poem for them. I haven't seen D-Stabilized, I don't know what really happened to Dani, but she left her cousin, and I don't think she would go back to her dad, so she would either be homeless or in custody of the state.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny _or_ Dani Phantom, or anyone else in the show.

* * *

Do you know what it's like  
With no one to really belong to? 

To have the air rush past you,  
With a bird's-eye view,  
Of the collection of boxes and dots,  
That calls itself a city,  
Without a grain of knowledge of  
It's people?

And what would you get?  
My life.

No one to love me,  
Just a lot of strangers below me?

But in Amity I see,  
My cousin,  
Whose genetics were copied,  
To make my own.

I only wish I could have what he does,  
A family, a home,  
To protect me,  
Until I am _ready_  
To be on my own.

I"d like to be  
With the closest to myself  
Danny's my cousin,  
But he's more like  
A big brother to me.

I am sick,  
Terribly sick,  
With a bad case of homesickness,  
Or I would,  
If I had a home.

I may be a clone,  
I may be half-ghost,  
But I am also a person,  
My needs are like all other humans.


	9. Remember

**If you are reading this, I'd like to thank you . (hands out cyber cookies) I'd also like to thank my two reviewers: acosta perez jose ramiro, and reviewer. I'd also like to thank Fulcon for requesting Ember. (mentioned people get an extra cookie f their input) Skulker and Jazz are on the way! BTW, originally I got two reviews from different chapters mixed up. I'm sorry about that.  
**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one, because I'm a musician and can relate to Ember, other than the evil. So if I start using Solfege, or start counting in here, that's why. If you put together the notes and the rhythm, you get the song Ember plays in ****Fanning the Flames****, and ****Pirate Radio****. If you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing this, which I hope you do, you will almost be in tears when you leave. BTW, for those of you who try playing it, if any, I use movable do. The key is probably F, but I could be wrong. It's in common time.**

REM Ember

Do Sol, Do Do Do Do Fa,

Do Do Sol, Do Do Do Do Fa.

My teen fans, love me, Ember,

As I try, to hypnotize the world.

One Three, One And Two Three Four,

One And Three, One And Two Three Four.

I long for my old love life back.

Music, the only love I still have.

It's power rivals that of ghosts,

In through the ears, it enters the heart.

In life, in death, I know it well;

As my true ghostly fascination.

Do Sol, Do Do Do Do Fa,

Do Do Sol, Do Do Do Do Fa.

One Three, One And Two Three Four,

One And Three, One And Two Three Four.


	10. My Hero, His Hero

**Hey everybody! Yes, a new poem from Their Eyes is out! It was going to be on Skulker, that's coming next time, but I've had more requests for Jazz than I have for Skulker. So anyway, enjoy!**

My Hero, His Hero

Every time I excuse and cover up an absence of his

It takes some fast thinking

To keep the secret that's not mine to share

Hidden from our parents

Just to see that he's alright

Physically

Emotionally

Mentally

Both sides of him

I fear the worst for him

He's covered

In bruises

In scrapes

Parents hunting him

Delivers a blow to his soul

Knowing him better than he knows himself

I know he yearns for them

The weight of the world is on his shoulders

No matter how I try

To bear it with him, for him

Only he can do it

My heart breaks to see him in agony

I'd wish to Disiree to take away his sorrow

But she's his enemy

Longing to get him back for trapping her in Ghost Zone

Not that he'd be happy

He wants to be the hero

But he needs a hero himself

I want to be his hero.

**Please review?**


	11. Pelt, Prey, Prize

**Yeah, I changed the title in hopes of getting a few more readers. I remember getting a request a while back, from Fulcon. You should get who it is by the end, if not, the poem will tell you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I write poems about, or any lines I use from the series.

* * *

Pelt, Prey, Prize

I sharpen my aim,

I polish my gun.

I collect small prizes - in a cage.

But the ultimate pelt,

I have yet to attain.

More than just game,

An obsession that will receive

The place of honor.

To all you who like to hunt,

You know how it feels.

To pursue your prey

With weapons ready to bring the shot

That will win a trophy for you.

My special target, who I will not name,

Is rare indeed.

A hybrid,

Half human,

Half ghost.

He is a taunting prey,

Who presents a challenge

While amusing the hunter.

Will that day be near

Or far off,

When I finally have his hide?

Myself standing triumphant,

With my girl admiring

My great wit and skill.

Is brought to my mind,

When I think of the marvelous moment.

Hunting is not all for myself,

As one would think it would be.

I pursue another love,

The type that would make girls squeal,

"Oh! How romantic!

Who would have thought,

That they would be together?"

You have it coming,

Ghost child.

Stay on your guard -

I want a challenge

When my glory comes at last.

There's no doubt that it will,

For I am Skulker,

The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.


	12. World' Conqueror

**Thanks go to Devianta for being the only to respond to the last chapter. To anyone who cares, I'm sorry about this, but this is the finale. Anyway, as always, I hope the few people who are still reading this enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in TUE or any other Danny Phantom episodes.

* * *

**World's Conqueror**

The sound so loud,

So ghostly,

So irresistibly horrible,

Nothing can withstand it.

It comes from my throat, through my lips.

Because of it, no ghost shield can ever keep _me _out.

I relish the pleasure

Of buildings demolished under my own unique power.

People rushing to the shelters

Screaming at the mere sight of my shadow.

My ultimate moment of conquest.

It's been too long since I've been here,

Where I was raised with friends and family, long dead.

Since I've shed my weaker side,

The world has crumbled into ruin,

Even the enemies I used to fear are devastated.

They fear what I can do with just my voice.

Amity will be the same.

No one can stop me,

Not even Valerie, the Red Huntress.

My feelings are dead; little Danny is dead.

Dan's foe gets what's been long coming to her.

My old home is just as I want it;

The FentonWorks is wrecked.

I leave the Greys to their doom,

Laughing as I cause more havoc and pain.

This is my destiny,

To be the ghost to bring about

The end of the world.


End file.
